Sin
by Sabre96
Summary: At the time of the Great war, God had nowhere to turn to but himself, his back against the wall and forced to use his greatest creation for war and armed them with Scared gears. Before even this, a civil war threaten to destroy devil-kind, and to stop it, the Original Lucifer is forced to make a deal with his enemy. The ripple are gradually gaining strength AU world.


Chapter 1: a new age

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD. If I did, I would have a lot more money. A lot more, end of story sadly.**

 **Warning: the rating of this story will be 'M' for a reason. Please remember this as you go through this story, there is mature content inside and if that upsets you, please turn away. This story will also be (hopefully) quite gritty as well. You have been advised.**

 **And with that said, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Description:**

At the time of the Great war, God had nowhere to turn to but himself, his back against the wall and forced to use his greatest creation for war and armed them with Scared gears. Before even this, before the original Satan were slaughtered like cattle, there was another war, one that forced Devil-kind to slaughter each other, to kill thousands of each other before the Original Lucifer was forced to make an alliance with his greatest Enemy, God himself. Now, thousands of years later, the results of this temporary alliance are still snowballing. AU world.

 **XxXxXBeginningXxXxX**

" _Over millenniums ago, Devil-kind were on a brink of a civil war that would only lead to destruction. But when the Lucifer saw an opportunity to end it before it even started, he took it._

 _The originally Lucifer allied with_ _ **Him**_ _."_

 _Zakerith Amon, talking to Sirzechs about what happened to the previous 7 Maou's_

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Rei wetted his lips as he glanced left and right quickly, before turning his attention to the board at the front of the room, zoning out thanks to the teacher's monotonous voice.

It was like a drone, just going on and on and on. looking down at his notebook, he hoped that he got all of the answers right, because if not then the revision he done last night wasn't that helpful. He just wanted to get up, go to the vending machine in the courtyard, buy a green tea and go to the arcade.

Was that too much to ask for?

Apparently so, because, when he glanced at the clock, he still had half an hour left.

"God damn it", the blue-haired teenager sighed while leaning into a slouched position.

XxXxX

Hearing the bell never sounded so sweet before, he was assured off. Smiling at the ringing, his teacher soon put to a stop to that though, "Okay, make sure you read chapter three to chapter four, before next lesson."

Taking a moment to glance around the room to make sure that everyone was listening, Mr Abukara nodded once to himself before carrying on, "Class dismissed." He finished with a slight smile.

Not even bothering to hide his beaming smile, Rei pushed the chair backwards, the metallic legs scraping across the floor as he got up as he picked his bag up and moved it across his shoulder. Nodding at a couple of classmates as he passed by.

Humming along to himself, he walked down the plain corridors, glancing to his right to see the poster covered wall and glancing left, to see the ominous grey clouds looming ahead, ' _it's going to rain? The weather forecast said it was going to be sunny. Oh well.'_

Picking up the pace as he walked through the main gate of the school, glanced at the mobile phone in his hand, saw no messages and then pocketed again, still humming the tone that his dad was constantly humming while he wasn't away.

Walking through the streets around the time school finished, usually equalled to walking through a supermarket around Christmas time, you are lucky if you can even move three steps in front of yourself without bumping into anyone.

"Hey Rei!", eyes widening in surprise, he turns around to the lovely Tsuki, his class president.

Taking an exasperated breath, he spins back-around on his backfoot before replying in faint amusement, "yes?"

"As I'm your favourite class president," She begins, while tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Que, only class president" The blue-haired male interrupted.

Giving him a slight glare at the interruption, she waves his interruption away like one might a fly," details, details Rei."

A brief, warm chuckle escapes him, "what was it you wanted that you wanted again?"

Blinking a couple of times at the quick-change of conversation, Tsuki fake coughed into her hand, composing herself while she's at it, before replying," Ah, that's right, the school festival coming up soon and as your class president- "

"you wanted to know what I wanted to do?" Rei interrupted, again, smiling disarmingly while he was at it.

He knew that interrupting someone was rude and annoying, he was raised properly, but given the chance to annoy Tsuki, he couldn't make himself say no to that opportunity.

Glaring daggers at him - again- Tsuki nodded in replied and leaned to one side waiting for his answer.

"a maid café maybe? We done it last year and that was a success", he questioned, answering so she'll move on to another poor soul.

"exactly! We done it last year and that means we can't do it this year! You know that Rei." Her frustration bleeding into her tone.

Smirking at his natural ability to annoy everyone around, he nodded and rubbed his chin like he was in thought," Well, I have no idea, so, I'll leave it up to you" and with that last sentence said, he spun back around and walked away, waving behind him lightly.

Pausing in thought, he remembered that he is missing the green tea that he wanted. Weighing up the effort that it would take to get the green tea that he wanted and whether he truly wanted it or not, he decided it wasn't worth going back to school for it.

' _crap.'_

XxXxX

Moving through the door, he wasn't surprised that his parents weren't home. Disappointed maybe, but certainly not surprised.

Dropping his bag from one shoulder to the ground, he locked the door behind him and moved out from the doorway.

Times like these, where he sitting on the sofa watching TV, he was happy that his parents weren't home.

After all, having no one to nag you about your homework- other than the teacher who gave said homework, of course- was certainly a plus side.

His eyes widening at the vibrations of his phone, he checked it with the ease of someone having his phone around him most of his life.

' **You going to be at the arcade later?'-** Takashi

Not even bother to think about the answer, he answered with a quick **'Yep, I'll be there for 5:30'** and pocketed his phone.

Switching the TV off, he casually walked upstairs to get changed.

Giving his wardrobe a quick glance over to decide on what he is going to wear, he easily decided on wearing a black and red checked long sleeved shirt, because why not and dark blue skinny jeans.

Taking a moment to double check that his phone and wallet was in his pockets, he locked the door behind him, put his ear phones in and walk towards the arcade.

Manoeuvring the busy streets of Tokyo that he knew like the back of his hand, he sidestepped to avoid a rushing business man and side-stepping another equally busy women in a business outfit, he realised that getting to the arcade may take longer than he originally thought.

It was a shame that he was looking to his right and not in front of him for once, because third time is the charm after all, and someone managed to knock him over.

"umph" letting out a slight weeze at being knocked over, he blinked a couple of times to get his bearings.

Once he gathered his bearings, he couldn't stop himself from blinking owlishly at the five foot sized, raven haired woman, and she had to be a woman, because even with her child-like body, she had a chest that put the rest of his classmates to shame.

Checking for a second time, that he wasn't hallucinating. he accepted that yes, there was a five foot women in front of his, with a chest that is more suited to being on a porn star than someone who is that sized.

Yes, he is generalizing, we have all done it. Also, before you judge, everyone has watched porn in their lives at least once, he was a healthy sixteen-year-old boy.

"whoops, sorry about that!" Blinking- once again, he had to stop blinking- at the too cheery and childish tone of voice, he glanced over her again to make sure he wasn't day dreaming or something.

Yep, that settled it, she looked like a knock off version of a magic girl or something.

Realising that she still had her hand out and was starting to look slightly impatient, he smiled and muttered thanks before he took hold of her hand. With a surprising amount of strength, the child-like looking woman pulled him up with ease.

The woman, who he just realised is also dressed like a magical girl, extended her hand out, before announcing cutely "Hello, I'm Serafall! So-tan says I should always introduce myself first when I run into someone"

Smiling widely at her introduction herself, Rei shacked her hand before introducing himself," Hello, I'm Rei."

He didn't know why, but this woman, someone dressed like a magic girl is charming, which is ridiculous, there was still something about her that charmed him.

Could just be the sized of her breasts through.

Pulling his hand away quickly after, with a slight blush colouring his checks he carried on," It's nice to meet you, but I've got to go" the slightly flustered teenager finished with an awkward smile.

"Wait, before you go" Serafall started, who looks the same age as him, but must be older, exclaimed cheerfully.

Putting her hand behind her, like she looking for something. She quickly retracted her hand behind her back before giving him a thin piece of paper with a weird, blue circle design on it," here yeh go." She said happily, while smiling.

Accepting the paper with an amused raised eyebrow and a small smirk, he accepted gracefully," Thank you, I've got to go now."

Seeing an equally amused smirk on her face, one that slightly surprised, waved slightly before turning around and disappearing into the crowds of pass-a-byes.

Smiling at the interaction, he pocketed the Pamphlet and made his way over to the arcade.

XxXxX

"Rei!" My best friend, Takashi Exclaimed before carrying on, "You suck at this game, for someone who spends most of their time at the arcade."

His cheeks hurting from so much smiling, Rei didn't hesitate to send his own cheek, "and for someone who is mean't to be humble, you can be pretty cocky"

A warm, almost booming laugh burst from Takashi lips before he could stop himself, "you know Rei-chan, I would have thought someone as shy as you use to be, wouldn't be so cheeky to your best-friend."

"My only best friend" Rei was quick to reply.

Smiling at his best friend reply, Takashi chuckled warmly, "Why don't you come over for dinner?"

Rei smiled briefly before nodding once in reply. The blue-haired teenager knew he was lucky that Takashi was his friend and that he knew all about his situation.

Beaming at his reply," Come on, let's go then." Takashi finished as he put his arm around Rei's shoulders.

Walking to Takashi's house was always an… Experience. It was times like these that forced Rei to realised just how popular the ever easy going Takashi was.

He literally knew everyone, Everyone. The stereotypical old, slightly grumpy but kind lady across the street, Takashi knew her. The hyperactive and loud kid that lives down the street, Takashi knew him as well. His next-door neighbour? Knew him and her.

Rin? That attractive popular girl, who is really nice and understanding, his best friend knew her. It was almost like one of them cheesy kids movies where everyone knew each other- except, it was just his best friend who knew everyone.

It was slightly unnerving now that he thought about it a little bit more.

Glancing around the area, Rei wasn't surprised that they were almost at Takashi's, they have been walking for a long time without him noticing.

"We're here" the Brunette announced with an easy smile.

Looking at Takashi's western styled house, Rei felt more at home here already, then he did at his own house. His smile dimming at the thought.

Before he could carry on with the line of thought, Takashi was already moving forward and calling for him to follow, "Come on Rei-chan, it's time for dinner."

Chuckling softly at the '-chan', the hardworking sixteen-year-old nodded once, "I'm following, I'm following" before answering back lazily.

XxXxX

Eating dinner with the Akita's is, and probably always will be a laugh. Just like his son, Mr Akita was a very laid-back, easy going and always smiling person, he always had joke at the ready.

Mrs Akita is someone who can be best described as a kind and caring person, but also someone who is stressed quite a lot of the time because of her job.

Takashi's parents, as well as himself, are people that I am glad to name as family friends.

Finishing the dinner that the Akita's graciously made for me, I took a moment to put my utensils down, before interfering with the conversation, "that Rin girls seems to like you though Takashi," he teased.

Takashi, it seemed didn't know what to think, one moment he was blushing red like a tomato, which was entertaining, the next he had probably the biggest betrayed look that I have ever seen on his face.

His parents on the other hand, looked like the cat who just caught the canary. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realise why either.

Mr Akita was the first to begin the verbal assault, "Oh~, is this the same Rin who lives two blocks over? If so, then I work with her father." He explained, a Cheshire grin spreading across his lips.

For a single moment, one very fantastic moment, I swore that I saw stream rising from his head because of how red he was, "excuse me, I'm just going to the bathroom," Rei excused himself.

"Okay, first day on your right up the stairs" Mrs Akita waved off briefly before concentrating back onto her prey.

"Thanks" He muttered quietly.

Finishing his dinner, Takashi accepted his parents teasing like one who has gone through it over a hundred times already. Palming the knife and fork, he put them down before quickly changing the subject.

"So..." Takashi started, "I got an eighty-four on the test I had last week."

The easy-going teenager was generally quite proud of himself for this, academics were never his strong suit after all.

"Not that I'm -we're- not proud of you son, but I think that can wait to after your friend has gone." His father replied, not failing for his plan. After all, he use to do the same when he was younger.

Like father like son.

Takashi, even if he wanted to, couldn't stop the involuntary reply, "So close," replied easily, a mixture of exasperation and amusement bleeding into his town of voice.

XxXxX

Rei was no bathroom expect, but the Akita's had a nice bathroom: clean, natural and plain colours. Tiles spreading across the walls and a plan floor.

All in all, pretty nice bathroom if anyone ever asks for his opinion.

Useless thoughts aside, he made his way back downstairs to where the Akita's were probably finishing their dinner.

Walking down the pristine stairway, the relaxed white-haired teenager wasn't surprise to hear the voices of the Akita family through the doorway.

Walking through the wooden doorway, Rei was pleasantly surprised to see the Akita family sitting around the living room.

"Come on, let's go." Takashi stated like he was in a rush, red faced and before Rei could say anything.

Taking a second glance, he saw Takashi's parents with large amused smiles across their faces. Smiling at the scene, "yeah, let's go." Rei said with a small smile, "went a little too far?" The steel coloured eyed boy asked Mr Akita.

"Yeah, maybe I did for once." Mr Akita admitted.

A large warm smile spread from cheek to cheek on Rei's face, "okay then," he nodded before carrying on, "bye Mr Akita and Mrs Akita" He finished.

"See ya later mum and dad" Takashi shouted as we left through the front door.

Going a slightly different way than before, we crossed through the streets of Tokyo, making quick time as we moved from one street to another, saying a quick "hello" to anyone that we knew.

Walking the streets of Tokyo around half-eight at night usually mean't that the only people around were the stereo-typically stressed businessmen or businesswomen.

But tonight, it being the last day of term, mean't that all of the students around my age were coming out for mixers, parties or anything similar.

Moving around the other students in the street, me and Takashi avoided them with practice ease. Dodging one group walking towards us and another who were talking to each other outside one the many stores around this area.

Arriving at the top of Rei's street, Takashi touched his shoulder lightly to get his attention, "You alright?" Takashi questions lightly, like someone would if they were poking a sleeping dragon.

Raising a nonchalant eyebrow, Rei waved of his concern with ease, "I'll be fine, I think that's my parent's car." He replied hopefully.

Looking around, Takashi let out a soft "Oh~," once he saw Rei's parent's car parked in the driveway.

Shrugging his shoulders softly, he pattered down his sides lazily before carrying on, "you alright the rest of the way?" The brunette questioned cheekily, already knowing the answer.

Smiling in reply, "yep." Rei answered, popping the p at the end.

"Okay then, see you later" Takashi stated, waving as he turnaround, walking away.

"Okay, see you around." Rei replied faintly as he waved goodbye as well.

Arriving at his house, Rei is left with mixed emotions, he is ecstatic to be home when his parents were home, don't get him wrong. But, something didn't feel right, he felt like someone was watching him.

He just hoped it was one of his parents that was looking out through one of the second story windows and not some creep.

XxXxX

Walking through the front door was like walking through one world and into another. One was peaceful and a slight, ever so slight chill in the air. The other, it was like walking onto a battlefield, the air felt clammy and over-heated, the grey carpet covering the floor burnt black in some areas and deep gorges covering the surrounding walls.

Ruthlessly squashing down the rising panic that is racing through his veins, Rei couldn't stop some bleeding into his tone when he rushed forward, frantically scanning the corridor and the stairs for any sign of life. "Mum! Dad!"

Turning left into the living room, Rei was welcomed to a sight that he never wished that he saw.

Blood. Blood everywhere, the crimson liquid staining the once clean white walls, tainting them. The once black leather sofa is now tinted red with blood.

Giving the living room a second time over, he couldn't stop the sheer horror that pumped through his veins like blood.

Panic now clear across his face, Rei couldn't stop the vomit exploding forward and across the floor, making the already gore covered floor even more putrid.

Looking up again, the remains of his father spewed across the sofa, a mockery of what he might of look liked if he was whole.

Rage, terror, sadness and horror raced through him like a fucked up cocktail before something _shifted_ inside of him and forced him to move, twisted around on the balls of his feet and slipped on the vomit and blood, dodging a flash of yellow.

Dulled instincts from a lack of use roared to life, screaming for him to move, to roll over and survive. Following his instincts, he rolled over, dodging a second flash of light before jumping up to his feet.

Looking up and breathing deeply in and out, Rei caught sight of his attacker. A winged human, so handsome, that he swore he stopped breathing for a moment.

Sadly, the thing that looked so handsome, facial expression contorted, twisted almost, before he rushed forward, nothing more than a blur.

A slight tingling sensation rushed from his forearms to his fingertips before he thrusted his arm out, the tingling replacing it-self with liquid fire soaring through his veins before Bright, white hot flames burst forward, scorching the area in front of him and disappearing after. The winged human screaming as he burns alive.

Hearing a creak from his left, he jumped back, avoiding the flash of white that was going to cut him in half.

Widening his eyes at the sight of in front him, a female bird-like person with a European longsword made out of light in her right hand and a spear made out of the same material in his left.

Rei wished that someone so seductive yet modest looking wasn't trying to kill him.

Or didn't kill his father either.

A second wave of burning anger rushed through at the thought and he rushed forward, a strange but familiar energy pumping through him.

Widening his eyes at the movement in the corner of his eye, he slips on the pool of blood on the floor. Rolling with the momentum, he twists around the spear thrust and back-hands her hard enough for her jaw to crack under the pressure and sends her into the opposite wall.

Follow through with his momentum, he whips his right hand down, an arc of flames roaring forward, blackening the already damaged floor in front of him and scorching the opposite fallen angel.

Catching sight of the third man-sized creature racing towards him, he thrusts his left hand forwards his arm going numb like it has been in a bucket of cold, a spear of ice erupted forward, spearing him in the chest and killing him before he hit the opposite wall.

Realizing all of this happened in a couple of minutes and seeing no one else around him, he takes a moment to breath, "Shit~" he wheezes, slightly out of breath.

Hearing the already damaged floor groaning in protest, he glanced left and right in a panic, spotted a blur to his right and dived forward into a roll. Jumping back to his feet, he whipped his right hand to his right, unleashing a wave of blazing flames aiming to incinerate the fourth opposing enemy.

Feeling, more than actually seeing his opponent until it was too late, his opponent smashed his fist into his stomach with the force of a battling ram. A choked scream burst from his lips as he was sent into the opposite wall, a spider web of cracks appearing around him.

Blinking away the blurriness, the new ice and fire user pushes of the wall behind him on wobbly legs and launches himself across the room with a burst of energy, barely dodging a flash of light followed by a small explosion.

Pivoting on his right leg, he swung his arm like a guillotine, an arc of white flames following through, setting alight the surround area.

Not bothering to look behind him to check if he got the fallen angel or not, he races to and up the stairs.

A soft, almost perfect laugh echoed in amusement at his prey, as a smooth double edge sword made out of light sliced through the on-coming flames. Rei's foe waited to stop laughing before he started to speak in a deep, smoothing tone, "Do you know who I am boy?" He asked loudly as he took a step forward.

"Do you know who we were boy?" He carried on in the same tone, like he was talking to a student. Another couple steps forward.

"Yeah, you're a bunch of arseholes!" was the azurlite's smartarse reply.

Giving out a smartarse reply's to someone who was trying to murder you with little reason while you are racing up the stairs probably wasn't the smartest idea Rei has ever had and hearing the flapping of wings only cemented that idea.

Glancing behind him- debateable whether that it was a good idea or not- he ducked underneath the incoming flash of light, he dives to his left into a roll. Thrusting his left arm out, painfully cold raced through his arm before half a dozen ice sparks were conjured and streaked towards the wing-man-thing aiming to skewer him.

Twirling the five-foot length spear with the ease of a master, he deflected the first two, smashed one into another and then ducked under the last two, all while smiling in amusement, like someone who was indulging a child.

Rolling back onto his feet, he looked to his left and immediately wished he didn't.

Looking at his father corpse is one thing, but looking at his mother partial dressed corpse with a look of horror painted on her face was a whole other level.

He didn't realise he was crying until warm salty tears streaked across his face and fallen on to the floor. Nor did he realise he was already moving, the floor below shattering under the pressure as he launched himself forward, a right straight aiming to smash the killer's head in, roaring to the heavens. "You bast- "

Too bad he was too slow, with speed that easily surpasses Rei, he flashed in front of him, an axe kick to fast to follow crashing into his head, collapsing the floor below him and sending Rei back to the bottom floor.

Groaning in pain, something horrid yet wonderful shifted inside of him again and a grin promising the worst pains imaginable spread across his face as slowly got up, chuckling to himself.

Power, more power than Rei ever imagined rushing through his veins. Clawed, Scale-like gauntlets appearing on his arms, as black as the midnight sky.

Again, something shifted and he moved, too fast for a normal human. Jumping backwards, he avoided the three streaking lights speeding towards him as fast as bullets and the following explosions.

Landing at the edge of the living room, next to the sofa with remains of his father and burning area, thick black smoke now covering his retreat, he smirked as he whipped both arms diagonally from each other, one searing alight and the other freezing cold and it _exploded._

A massive firestorm rushed forward, a second, less controlled but much bigger explosion rippled through the house, sending Rei's battered body through the window like a ragdoll across the front lone.

And then, the world was on fire.

XxXxXEndingXxXxX

 **Author Notes after the story:**

This chapter really did fight me every step of the way, I respect authors that can just chew out 15,000 words out like it is nothing, holy crap man.

The following chapters will hopefully not be this short again, simply because I personally like reading chapters sized between 5000 the least and 15000 the most. What do you guys think about that? Also, please review if you get the chance, I would like to know what you all thought about it.


End file.
